


【索香】意外以外的事

by SHICHENG



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHICHENG/pseuds/SHICHENG
Summary: 3P，19+21x21。|･ω･｀)





	【索香】意外以外的事

没想过，会有这种混账事……！！

“哈啊……你这个混账臭……呜啊……臭绿藻……”

21岁的山治被按住后颈压上床沿，眼角泛红重重地喘息着，手发泄一般无意识地抓皱了床单。后穴里埋入的巨物横冲直撞，跪在地上的双腿随着每一次要命的深顶而剧烈颤抖，连一句连续的话都说不出了。

明明已经射过一次了，这个色情绿藻笨蛋！而且这是什么状况……一个就够麻烦了，为什么会有两个臭剑士！

身后掌控一切的，是与自己同岁的白痴剑士，而视线前方，那位破坏了旖旎气氛的闯入者，怎么会是另一个索隆，是在香波地重逢前的样子——19岁的罗罗诺亚·索隆。

19岁的时候两个人可还没做过，所以这家伙，在刚进来时吓得吼出几句质问，之后完全看愣了。只是目光紧紧黏在山治身上，傻乎乎地按着刀呆站在原地。

掰开了腰上覆着剑茧的手，山治恼火地斥道，“……喂，你啊……！有人、有人来了……哈……都说了…给我收敛一点啊！”

语气再怎么努力凶神恶煞，尾音都被撞到虚软了，威胁力说不上，倒是蕴满十足的情色。能感受到之前射过一次的白浊从交合处挤漏出来，在臀缝间向下流，颤音变成了破碎的呻吟，续写满室的旖旎。

背后的家伙毫不在意地俯下身，咬他通红的耳尖，极有压迫力的低沉嗓音钻进耳廓。“专心一点，白痴。那种事无所谓。”

注视衍生了强烈的羞耻感，又被一波又一波翻涌的情潮淹没。

山治瞄到前方不远处那个诚实鼓起的裆部，又喘着粗气将视线上移，朦胧地与他惊愕的双眼对望，竟体会到了一种捉弄人的快感——这家伙也…兴奋起来了，无论是哪个时代的索隆，都无法对我的身体冷静吗…。哈哈……那个混蛋绿藻头原来也会露出这种表情，真是……可爱的反应。

反倒是身后的这个混蛋！连有人进来了也完全无视掉，强硬地按住了要挣扎着起来的腰，然后全凭任性撞得更狠……可恶，仅仅是两年的区别而已，怎么会变成这样的混账家伙啊？！这个……恶劣的白痴！

从第一次喝醉酒，两个人意外滚上床的时候，就一点都不懂得疼爱。居然还敢说“之前那么粗暴你不是也很爽吗”把人的话都当作耳边风……多么可恶的混球，如果再来一次的话，绝对…！要好好地调教他！

到底是为什么……我会和这个笨蛋绿藻头在一起啊。

然而不用想也知道，自己脸上是有着怎样沉醉着迷的表情——毕竟曾经有被背后这家伙扳着脸，强迫面对镜子看过。

面前人投来的目光逐渐变得灼热，那小子，明明都已经到了这种地步，怎么还站在那里发呆。真没办法，这么笨的剑士，又没情趣，不过，正因为这样，才比现在的可爱多了。

不如说……早知道绿藻会有这种好笑的反应，在两年前就该下手。山治眯着潮湿的眸子想到了什么，唇边勾起了暧昧的坏笑，冲着门口的索隆勾勾手指，用沙哑的低音捻挑着对方名为理智的弦。

“你也来吧，只不过是绿藻头而已，再多一个，我也不会怕的。”

19岁的处男剑士面对着这样的景象，口干舌燥。

之前就听岛上居民警告过，似乎有奇怪的能力者在，如果乱走，搞不好会走进错乱的时间里。但是，哪怕是未来的自己，怎么会和这个白痴厨子做啊？！

这个从第一次见面就让人觉得很不爽的家伙，如果说有特别的接触，那也仅仅只是吵架，甚至连自己会走到这里，都是因为被厨子嘲笑是路痴，所以气得往与他相反的方向走了。他不是最容易让自己暴躁的人吗，怎么会有这种关系！

现在也一样，完全没有钟情的理由，只是面对这种场景，心底里点燃的情欲火苗失控了。  
与喜欢无关，仅此而已。  
这样对自己强调着，索隆鬼使神差地拒绝不了。

……

衬衫被扒掉随便扔到地上的腰带旁边，山治跪在地毯上，双手撑着地面，用牙齿咬住面前人的裤链轻轻拉开。

虽然是心血来潮提出的邀请，但真做起来，稍微…有点羞耻过头了……！不过，已经说出口的话，也不能再收回。特别是在这个家伙的面前，要是退缩的话，绝对会被小瞧到底的。怎么可能会认输啊？！

将碍事的布料扯下之后，早就胀大的性器迫不及待地弹出来跳到了脸上。傻乎乎的处男就像一个方寸全无的笨蛋，不再像往日战斗那样冷静，额角滚落了忍耐出的汗，张嘴也无措到说不出任何调情的话，单纯地被服侍而已，甚至还有点不知道该把手放在哪里。

啊啊，可恶，要是平常和自己做的那家伙，有这一半可爱就好了！

“真是性急……”山治握住柱身浅浅亲了一口，声音也带了点笑意，却腰一软，再次被甬道里加快冲刺的巨物逼出闷哼，前后都被凝视着的羞耻感和情欲的爽搅在一起，舒服到差点直接用后面去了。

“说了专心点，你这个麻烦的卷眉。”两只手臂从背后侵略过来搂住腰身，低沉不满的哼声从对方鼻中嗤出。

刚才不是没提出异议吗，这个笨蛋……竟然来这一出！这不是挺可爱的嘛。即便后穴适应了体内抽插的硬物，突兀地顶到要命处却依然有强烈的酥麻感，如果不安抚好他，根本没办法继续做下去了。

山治无奈放开手转回头，哄小孩似的给一个亲吻，然后调侃起因为占有欲而有点微妙不爽的家伙，“哈……吃自己的醋吗？像个臭小鬼一样。看好了，我是怎么教你这个笨蛋开窍的。”

剑士紧皱的眉间暗含着不爽，但总算是没再乱来。

于是山治将膨大的伞端含入口中嘬弄，温暖的口腔裹出堪称极限的高温，柔软的舌头转动着细细撩拨。

与此同时来自后方的侵略也不曾停止，在内壁绞紧挽留的时候后撤抽出，一次又一次撞开了收紧的黏膜。

接触的地方尽是一片火热，快感如同涨潮的海水，湛蓝的瞳里隐约看见海一般的浩瀚，满溢的情感混杂在一起，泪水就那么自然而言地从眼角泻了出来。

面前的家伙发现这一点，下意识伸手试图帮忙擦掉，却被拍开了。山治当然不是会在索隆面前轻易示弱的人，绝对不是。他含着东西说不出话，就伸手去揉捏对方的囊袋，抬眼自下而上送去一个充满挑衅的眼神——湿漉漉的，像是引诱。

“你……！”

山治本就布满红痕的后背又被醋坛子剑士吮了一口，轻微的扭腰当然也逃不过背后桎梏，呻吟变成了含糊的呜咽。

玩得这样情色，他们两个倒还好，19岁的那位却快要绷不住了，只觉喉头发紧。

热得要融化一般的口腔细密包裹着自己，从他的角度向下看，山治的脊椎、细韧的腰都是优美至极的线条，再往下是被掰开的臀缝，狰狞性器每次搅着白沫贯入都要引起战栗，这些就是，以后会和厨子做的事情……

在这种时候，脑海中跳出的脸不是面前的山治，而是平常朝夕相对的那个。如果是他这样跪在面前，如果此刻迷乱地望着自己的是他……

心跳猛烈敲动，贪婪的欲望像野兽一样觉醒，挣扎着撕开了蚕茧。

“喂……！！”

山治被抓住头发从后方扯开，正专注着忽然被吓到，即将喷薄的器物强行从口中撤了出来，于是少数浊液沾在嘴角，其余则是胡乱喷吐了满脸，挂在卷眉上、鼻梁上、细细的胡茬上往下流。

“……”山治无语地往身后人怀里一撞，揪着他脱掉的上衣狠狠擦脸。不过他看不到，两个索隆稍有敌意的目光角逐了几秒，如同两只争夺地盘的雄狮。

明明是同一个人，视线却称不上友善，几乎是刀剑交锋，不过其中一方先选择了放弃。

“知道了，到此为止就行了吧！我去找该找的人。”他整理好裤子，嘟囔着拧起眉毛，摁着腰间的刀柄离开，“再不找到回去的办法，那个厨子又要嘲笑。”

……走掉了，好像真的做了个梦一样。

“那么，臭植物，我们来算账吧。”剩下的两个人都还没释放，山治趁着索隆还没继续的动向，抓着他的脸颊，不轻不重地向两侧拉扯，“就是你揪我头发吧，混账家伙。怎么了，区区植物也会吃醋吗？”

索隆把他抱起来扔进床里，然后压了上去，“也算算你邀请别人加入的账。”

“……我说你啊，既然会在意，为什么在一开始的时候不拒绝掉？”山治抱怨着把灯关掉了，在洒落的银蓝月光中，双臂再次攀附上索隆劲健的背部。

“我以为是梦。”

“……一般人哪会有这种奇怪的梦啊，呜啊…难道说！你这颗色情绿藻头，经常做这种梦吗！回答我啊喂——？！”


End file.
